Hey up there!
by gNat2
Summary: You thought you were alone, but when you saw that Jimmy Gibbs Jr. car in the distance behind that Whispering Oaks sign, you knew you were safe. But you didn't expect falling in love with the youngest survivor in the group! Female!ReaderxEllis.
1. Chapter 1

gNat2: Hey guys! I'm back with another reader insert! This time with my lovely partner, PeppermintisAwesome!

P.I.A: HI~!

gNat2: We'll be making a collab series together IF she sends me her 9 chapters worth of stuff

P.I.A: Meep. Sorry. My brother keeps on putting viruses in the computer.

gNat2: It's alright. I'm glad I'm the younger sibling.

**Warning: This is a 'and You' story. But the reader in the story is a female. Makes more sense, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Left 4 Dead or You. L4D belongs to Valve, You belong to whoever.**

* * *

"Unless Ellis can make a monster truck, I'm pretty sure this is a dead end to the car." Nick sighed as he followed his friends over abandoned automobiles, carefully looking for any infected. Coach, who was leading the group, looked up at an unharmed sign. "Whispering Oaks." He cheered softly. "Shit, I used to go there when I was a kid." Nick heard this and replied, "Yeah, and now we're going to die as adults." And continued on jumping onto (hopefully) unarmed cars.

_"Hey –BZZT-, can you hear me?"_

The survivors stopped as an unattended walkie talkie came to life in the middle of the street that wasn't covered over by an automobile. "What the hell was that?" Ellis asked. "There's someone else out there." Rochelle answered.

_"-BZZT- I'm immune. I'm hiding behind the –BZZT- Whispering Oaks sign, please don't kill me."_ The walkie said. Sure enough, there was a survivor up there. Her skin is pale but they can see that it was originally (skin color) with messy (hair color) hair in a tight low ponytail behind her with some loose strands behind her ears. She had a (dark/light) grey sweat jacket with a white t-shirt saying 'Awesome shirt', obviously stained in blood. She had jeans with some ripped parts of it and (obviously used) running shoes.

"Hello up there!" Ellis called out. "H-Hello." The girl said quietly, but enough for them to hear. "Whatsya name?" "(N-Name)" "Can you get down?" "Yeah. There's a ladder on the side of this pole, I came up here 'cause I saw one of those fatass mutated things that attracts zombies with its vomiting shit. I was happy it didn't see me in the first place." (Name) told them, grabbing her baseball bat and climbing down the ladder carefully.

"You might need this, hun." Rochelle gave her an extra pistol. "By the way, my name's Rochelle. Call me Ro is you want." She introduced herself. "My name is Ellis, that grumpy guy over there (I heard you, Overalls!) is Nick." The mechanic introduced himself. "I'm Coach. Say, have you been to Savannah High?" The leader asked (Name). "No, I came from (name of school) in (state/city)." You answered back. Ellis did a low whistle, "That's pretty far." "Eh, not really. High jacked some cars and hotwired others." Nick did a quiet chuckle from that. "I was heading off to New Orleans, but this highway jam didn't look like it would move anytime soon." She concluded. "You guys heading there too?"

"Yea, I think it's the only safe area so far." Rochelle commented. "C'mon. New Orleans ain't gonna wait!" Ellis said in joy as he ran through the cars and onto the highway below, totally ignoring the mass of dry blood trail to the pile of dead bodies that didn't get infected. "Wait for us, Ellis!" You chased after him.

* * *

gNat2: Why can't there be more Left 4 Dead reader inserts -sob-

P.I.A: There's luna...

gNat2: I already read it there. Can there be one with Bill, and sweet story with Reader and Bill. Please? or a NickxReaderxEllis one? Come oooooon. I'm too laaaaaazy.

P.I.A: I don't know Left 4 Dead that much...

gNat2 and P.I.A: Hope to see you next chapter!


	2. Unleash Your Imagination?

Meepalicious: -stares at Nick-

Nick: -stares back- ...Who the hell are you?

Meepalicious: I'm PeppermintisAwesome! You know...from LAST chapter?

Ellis: She changed her username, Nick. You can do that here-

Nick: I get it, Overalls!

gNat2: Make up sex?

Ellis and Nick: NO!

gNat2: Damn it. Also, has anyone saw Meet the Pyro? IT WAS AWESOME! Twisted, BUT FUCKING AWESOME!

Meepalicious:...Meep.

gNat2: What reader insert should I do next?

Ellis: You should do it with Nick!

Meep: Make it steamy too! Hot and steamy!

Nick: She can't because this hellhole will delete it since it is consider a M rated fic.

**I do not own Left 4 Dead! It belongs to Valve! Please R&R!**

* * *

Once down the hill, there was a motel just a couple of yards away. So far you and the other four survivors are by an abandoned Jeep car with an AED (A defib unit) and a pile of ammo. You grabbed some extra rounds for your pistol and placed them in (insert some random place where a pocket should be).

"Let's see if there's anything left at the motel." You said. "It's worth a shot." Coach added in. After a short walk and a couple of bullets later, they got to the roof of the motel by a sign. "Oh sweet, a sniper rifle." You said to no one as you grabbed the gun and jumped off. "Barely any bullets shot from it. Must've been a bad shoote-"

_Blurrgh_

A noise that is sickening to the tone was heard. "Shit. It's that fatass again." You hissed. "That's a boomer." Coach told you. "These zombies are mutating into things with abilities. Boomers exploded when shot." He whispered, hopefully not to get the said infected's attention. You nodded, understanding what he told you. _'Tell me something I don't know.'_You thought. The group carefully snuck up the stairs, hopefully not to attract any attention. You gripped onto your rifle as the adrenaline started to rush inside you. Coach peered through the corner, then quickly turned back in hopes of not getting caught. "The Boomer is on the other side of the hallway. All we need is a one shot kill." He whispered.

Soon everything else became silent minus the quiet moaning and the Boomer's groans. You handed the trusty leader your badass gun. He took it away from you and got into a ready position by the corner. "This thing will attract some zombies, be ready." He whispered as he readied his finger on the trigger. As he was focusing his aim, you took the time to remember how the hell did this infection started…

**~MR. HANKEY THE TIMESKIP POO, HE LOVES ME, I LOVE YOU!~**

"Man, everyone seems to be falling for the disease." A random classmate said to you as you, them, and seven other classmates were the only ones in the classroom ever since the Green Flu started spreading. Some of them where wearing a mask over their nose and mouth to prevent breathing in the disease. You, obviously, didn't care about breathing it in, your parents got infected a week ago so you realized you had no affect on the flu.

The classroom that used to be full of immature students were now not even halfway full as it used to be and the only noise are small chit-chats and coughing. All your friends were in other classrooms so you can't check to see if they're alright.

"*cough* Sorry class, I had a little trouble in traffic today…" Your teacher walked in with a surgeon's mask on her as well. "Mrs. Fitzgibbons, you look really under the weather." One of the healthy students pointed out. "Yes, Ryan. Some drunk idiot attacked me yesterday and gave me a scratch." She pulled up her blouse to show the remainder of the class a horrible bruise on her forearm and doesn't look like it was getting better. "It's okay, I'm still strong *cough* to teach you for finals." At least one or two students groan from that statement.

"I don't get why do we have to go to school with this disease floating around." You said out loud. "From what I know, we should be at home taking care of our relatives that our sick." "Well (Name), it's needed for those for are uninfected to get at least some fresh air and not be stuffed inside a confined space." The teacher replied as she continued writing something on the chalkboard when…

_THUD!_

Something was at the door.

"Come in." Mrs. Fitzgibbons called out to the visitor at the door. No response or door handle clicking for a moment before something made that sound again, this time a little louder.

Mrs. F walked to the door to open the window blind. "I have no idea *cough* who you are, but you have no right to-" As soon as she opened it, she shrieked when a man with half his face ripped out was on the other side. The classmates around you gasped, coughed, or shrieked with the teacher. You were one out of the two students who gasped. Soon the guy broke through the window, luckily it didn't affect the teacher at all. The 'thing' grabbed onto her shoulder and pulled it to the doorway as he bit down onto her shoulder hard.

Everything as was a big red blur. You suddenly found yourself driving a bus and your clothes and hands were covered in blood. Your head tries to process what the heck is happening as you run over more 'things' on the road. "World War Z? Already?" That was the first thing you said in a long time.

As soon as you got to the highway, you saw cars in different places and forms to prevent you from going further. "Great…" You groaned as you grabbed a bloody baseball bat ('Where did this come from?') and opened the door. "I wanted to car jump. But this is too literal." You complained to nobody nor anyone alive.

After getting use to car jumping, you notice a fat man with part of his face swelled up looking not directly at you. His shirt was too short so you can see his dirty and bruised belly. You can faintly hear a disturbing noise coming from him before he turned around, his back to you, and puked out unknown contents on the floor. Feeling your own stomach about to bring out its own contents, your legs worked on their own and quick car jumped away from the fat zombie. _'Cartman really let himself go.'_Your mind tried to lighten up the situation. Finally you spotted a ladder by the highway sign holder and climbed up and hid in between the signs, waiting for a chance to get out.

**~Flashback ends~**

_BAM!_

_BOOM!_

"Nice shot, Coach." Ellis' voice was the gateway to snapping back to reality.

Soon your rifle was handed back to you and the survivors continued on. You had no idea what was going on until you feel Ellis grabbing your free hand and gently pulling you along with a cheery smile on his face. You can feel your face heat up and your heart started to beat more than it should. _'What the hell is this feeling?'_ You mentally questioned yourself.

* * *

Meep: So what is this about ?

gNat2: Apparently, FF has taken down majority of M rated fanfiction (some that I loved) for it being to violent or has sexual content in it. Recently users committed a 'Black Out', meaning you can do what you want on the site but you DON'T log in. Fanfiction's tagline is "Unleash your Imagination." But if you want to see Ezio Auditore from Assassin's Creed and Juliet Starling from Lollipop Chainsaw in one hot, sweaty love-making story, you're out of luck. It totally takes away your freedom of speech. Luckily, I'm part of a petition on that has at least 38,900 signatures for a goal of 50,000! Sign it and fight against internet censorship!

change dot org / petitions / fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

Your signature can make a difference!

Nick: The sooner we do this, the more Nellis fanfiction you get to read. Say, what the fuck IS Nellis?

Meep: It's just combining two peoples name together to make them look like they're in a relationship. Nick, Ellis. Nellis.

gNat2: That came out of Big Bang Theory, some what.

Ellis: Don't forget to follow this awesome person, and her lovely friend Meepalicious too!

Meep: DO IT FOR LOTR CRACK!


	3. Use protection!

**gNat2: -walks in while holding intestines- I haven't given up yet! I will go down with this ship!**

**Meepalicious: What the hell happened to you?**

**gNat2: I went to Miami, what do you think?**

**Meepalicious: ...You're getting ready for high school?**

**gNat2: Whatever! I'm waiting for season 3 of The Walking Dead to come out! Plus the new Assassin's Creed novel that is a backstory to Connor before ACIII, hopefully! Also, hey Hetalia fangirls!**

**Fangirls: ...**

**gNat2: Season 5 and Nordic CD!**

**Fangirls: -ovaries explosion-**

**gNat2: I love my job...**

**Left 4 Dead belongs to Valve, You belong to Ellis, story belongs to me!**

**Now read and review before I startle the witch! You won't like it when someone fails at cr0wning!**

* * *

The survivors decided to split and find anything vital or useful for later. You decided to stick with Rochelle as the two of you search the bottom floor of the motel. You can hear the guys' quiet footsteps from the ceiling every now and then. You found some adrenaline shots and pain pills, a magnum pistol, two axes, a chainsaw, couple of propel tanks and gas tanks, and a lot of dead bodies.

By the corner point of the motel, there was a room with a really big hole in it. You gripped your rifle tightly and took a sneak peek.  
Bad choice.

There was a wave of piled up dead bodies on the ground and blood everywhere. There was no bed like the other rooms but a lantern with a health kit next to it. But you were more focus on the corpses. Feeling that your stomach who give up any moment, you turned around and lost all your contents in the bushes.

"Not used to this zombie thing, hun?" A voice called out from not too far. You turned around to see Rochelle holding an axe in her hands. "What makes you say that?" You replied. She chuckled at your response. "I'm getting used to this as well, I hope Cleveland isn't as messed up as here." She told you as the two of you searched the bottom part of the motel, sometimes hearing the boys overhead now and then. "I always wanted to go to Cleveland, how is it there?" "Girl, you have no idea on what you're missing out. Lovely parks, wonderful theaters, cute boys…" The reporter explained. "Speaking of which, what you think of Ellis?"

Oh crap, you can feel your face heating up already from the word 'Ellis'. "Um…I think he's…really nice." You hesitated. Rochelle's chuckle was louder than last time. "I see the way you look at him, (Name)." She saw through your lie. "Okay, I give! I, honestly, think Ellis…is…cute…" This was your honesty speaking.

You didn't expect a squeal from your new friend. "When all this is settled out, maybe you and him can-" "Enough, Ro! We'll cross that bridge when we get there!" As if your face wasn't already this red.

_~With the boys~_

Ellis couldn't help thinking about the new survivor, (Name) was her name. She had to suffer through this madness at such a young age, but it surprises him how she used something so useless to be so vital and a temporary hideout. He still thinks she's lucky that they found her before something else did.

"Thinking about the new chick, Ellis?" Nick interrupted his daydreaming. "Yeah, what about her?" Ellis accidently snapped at him quickly. "Oh nothing…" The gambler said. "Just curious if you found a bed that wasn't wreck from the zombies yet."He elbowed the young survivor's arm, only to receive a harder elbow blow from Ellis. "Cut it, Nick." He muttered.

Coach, who has having fun listening to the young boy's interest in (Name), chuckled. "Maybe you can win her a prize when we get to Whispering Oaks." He suggested. The two elder males laughed loudly, but not too loudly to attract any unneeded attention. "Keep an eye out for her, young'un. We don't know if she's immune." "Yes, ma." Ellis said. "Don't forget to use protection." Teased Nick. "Oh shut up!"

_~Back with you and Ro~_

You changed your sniper rifle into an M-16 Assault rifle. You left that extra pistol Rochelle offered in your bag (that also held your health kit) and kept you bat strapped behind your back in its bloody glory. You found a match and some unlit Molotovs (or just plain Molotovs for short), so you kept one bottle strapped to your belt.

"You know, you ain't that bad." Rochelle complemented, "I was so freaked out of being the last girl on Earth, but we found another group of survivors stuck on a bridge by Georgia(1). There were three of them, two men and one girl. They had another survivor that sounded like their leader, we wondered what happened to him so when were searching for gas to put in a generator, we found the body sitting straight up. Man, he looked so peaceful but it was so sad." She went on. "One of the guys, had tattoo arms and a leather vest, he was kinda cute. Plus he thought Coach was my dad." You couldn't help but chuckle at that statement. "Those are your average bikers." "We suggested that they can come along, but they refused. I hope they're okay." She said in a worried tone.  
When you got to the other side of the motel, you can hear pairs of thuds coming down which soon became feet. "What a coincidence." Coach said. You saw lights beaming at the clouds like they do in Hollywood in the distance. "Hey! That's Whispering Oaks!" You pointed out. "Didn't the Midnight Riders was supposed to perform there?"

Silence.

Finally, Ellis spoke up, "Ah shit, the Midnight Riders were performing here? Son of a bitch! I think I saw their van in Georgia(2)!"

* * *

** WHOOOOOO?**

**Francis: I hate guessing**

**2. The Passing Easter Egg! Chapter 2! GO see them before it's too late! I recommend on going on the Easy mode to see it.**

**It's sad to realize your favorite class from TF2 who make a cameo on Left 4 Dead always get infected T_T**

**Meepalicious: But the pilot at the end of Dead Air, the Heavy/Demo guy, he doesn't get infected.**

**gNat2: But we don't know where he went! -sad sigh-**

**Well, I got to work up the plot for the next chapter of my L4D story since I've got an interesting request. BYE!**


End file.
